<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sand Dunes and Sun Spots by asTHEDUDEas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135411">Sand Dunes and Sun Spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas'>asTHEDUDEas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>solar sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're homeless and u meet 2 hotties in skool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sand Dunes and Sun Spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I read the newspaper I slept on that night, I saw an ad for a house. It also came with a roommate and furnishings. The ad said that there's room for two more people, and to call (XXX) XXX-XXXX to buy it. I call that number with the fifty cents I got from begging and the payphone. The person in the other side was a man, seemingly my age. He was quite friendly and rent was cheap, he also said that he'd help me get into a public school and get a job. So that he did.<br/>      As I get to school, I'm really nervous, mostly because I haven't been to school since my parents died. As I got to my first class, I looked around and see two hunks of guys, one has a dank ass lit ass glowing blue eye and wears an outfit not unlike the character named "The Onceler" from the 2010 movie "the Lorax". The other one had a head made out of the letters "XD" , and he was wearing a blue shirt with those same letters on it. He also wore some grey pants and a large maroon scarf. I was suddenly pulled out from my ogling, as the teacher started to introduce me. She said "Hello, this is our new student, (y/n). Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" I just stood there, nervous. Then I blurted out awkwardly "wHAt iS uP MY DUdeS" and I looked around for a seat. I saw an opening between the hunks, so I sat there. The man I'd called for the house, Ex-Dee Man, was, unsurprisingly, the man with the odd "XD" shaped head. Ex-Dee Man said "Ah, so you must be that (y/n) who wants to move in" the other hunk then made a look that seemed very surprised with a slight tinge of teenage hormones. He spoke up "Where are my manners? I'm the Ouncler, I'll be your other roommate:)" I was so excited, I get to live in a house with both of these hot pieces of meat.<br/>At school, Ex-Dee Man gave me a phone and put in his number. He texted me the address and I walked there, using the GPS built in. It's pretty goddamn magical. I knocked on the door, yelling in a surprisingly manly voice "FBI OPEN UP, DON'T HIDE FROM ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE" I then heard a series of hurried noises, and the door opens to reveal a anxious looking ounceler. He looked down and said in an almost angry tone "oh... It's you" and opened the door wider so I could come in. As we're walking in, I ask where Ex-Dee man is, evidently, one of the school's clubs was going on an overnight trip, and he wouldn't be here till tomorrow. Since it was already pretty late, me and Ounceler discussed sleeping arrangements. My room had no furniture, and I didn't want to sleep alone, so Ounceler offered his room. I, of course, said yes, who wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as a hunk?<br/>I lay on the bed, browsing my phone until I fall asleep. The lights were off, and since my eyes weren't used to the dark, I couldn't see who came in. I assumed it was the Ounceler. He laid on the bed next to me and we were starting to dose off, at least that's what I was doing. He then slung his arm across my waist and pulled me close to him. Because I thought he was asleep, I didn't move, for fear he might wake up.  Then, suddenly, his grip tightened. He then pinned me down so I couldn't get away.  He then looked down at me, his eye was glowing brighter then ever, it seemed like we laid there for hours, staring at each other. He eventually spoke up, saying "(y/n), I just wanted to tell you... I like you, and... would you liiike to... AH FUCK I CAN'T SAY IT- U WANNA FUK BBY GIRL?!?!" you yelled back "FUK YEAH DADDY" -the daddy was unintentional.  He then started kissing you like a starved soul eating for the first time. He- or rather, his tongue, fought its way into my mouth, exploring its new territory. He pulled away for air,  my mouth lathered with his saliva, little did I know, his tongue won't be the only thing in my mouth tonight.<br/>He took action, taking off my (f/c) shirt, almost ripping it. I yelled, "OH GOD WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?! THAT SHIRT COSTED ME OVER $20," he fired back, "Then you probably shouldn't wear shirts if they're that expensive," After almost ripping my only shirt, he looked at my breasts, that fucking perv. He then began to hug me- or so it seemed. He was really only doing that so he could remove my bra. He succeeded in doing so, and reached under the bed. He ended up pulling an old, spray painted cardboard box out from under that cursed bed. He opened it in a rush, grabbed out an old, scraped up and rusted pair of handcuffs, and smirked in a you-know-exactly-what-I'm-doing way. I was cuffed to the bed and blinded by a moldy smelling rag.(probably his cum towel) Every one of his touches were pure bliss. My lack of vision only ended up heightening all of my other senses. He was caressing every inch of my shaking body. He started at my neck, going down to my breasts, my stomach, and finally my hips. He took off my pants, followed by my laced (f/c) panties. He pulled me into another kiss, all the while playing with my clit. After what seemed like hours, he broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down my torso, down to my pelvis. He kissed my vulva, turning me on further and making me wetter. I then felt an amazing pleasure come from my clitoris, he was sucking on it. I then felt his fingers go into my vaginal opening, followed by pain, as he'd somehow gotten his pinky finger stuck in my urethra. It hurt like a bitch. He got it out and then went back to fingering me. The pleasure was unbearable, I couldn't help but moan my lungs out. After a while, he began to undress. I then saw something rather large in his boxers, and he pulled them off to reveal a 19 inch (~38cm) mega dong, it seemed to be about 3 inches (~6cm) in diameter. I gazed at it in shock. How could something be that big? Will it fit? He motioned me to go kneel on the floor. I did as asked, and was surprised to feel something extremely small go into my mouth. It felt to be about 2.3 inches long, and it was hard. I can't imagine it when it's flaccid in the Siberian winter. I tried to suck on it as best I could. It turns out that the mega dong I saw was just his strap on. He picked me up after a bit and made me get on my hands and knees. He couldn't penetrate me, however, because his little string bean dick couldn't make its way into my pussy. Poor cat. I then felt something huge go into my vagina. And I saw a huge penis coming out from under the door and snaking its way into my vagina. The Ounceler, obviously shocked, opened the door and saw Ex-Dee man and his gigantic forked cock. He ran in and pinned the Ounceler to the bed, and started to stick his cock into his nasty little shit covered asshole. After Ex-Dee Man cummed hard, we laid down in the bed together, descending slowly into Dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9 months later:</p><p>Both my and the Ounceler's stomachs were bulging with kids, and we were in labor in the back of the local Chuck-E-Cheese's. We gave birth to 33 baby girls and 69 bouncing baby boys. All three of us are married.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>